Season 2, Episode 2
by Mysterygirl102
Summary: (Attack of the Prom Night) Dr. Cockroach escorts the President's daughter to her junior prom. But what will happen when the presidential princess starts to develope feelings for the mad docter? Warning: Do not read if your a Susan/Dr. Cockroach fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second episode of season 2 that I'm creating. This episode contains a character that I created and she develops feeling for Dr. Cockroach in the series and I'm so sorry to upset those who are Susan and Dr. Cockroach fans but. **

Attack of the Prom Night

Dr. Cockroach was in his lab, working on an experiment when he suddenly heard somebody come in. He turned around and saw the President who had a look on his face that said something was bothering him.

"Mr. President?" Dr. Cockroach said, wondering what was worrying him.

"Ah, just the Doctor I wanted to see." The President said "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I thought you came to see me." Dr. Cockroach said confused.

"Oh, yea." The President said, remembering that he was the one who had a problem "Doctor, I'm having a bit of a family crisis. It's my daughter, Maddie, She's upset."

"Your daughter?" Dr. Cockroach asked "You never mentioned that you had a daughter."

"Well, I'm usually too busy thinking about work to even talk about her or my wife." The President explained to him "Anyway, she's upset because her date to junior prom dumped her and now she can't find another. She was crying her eyes out when she told me and I just couldn't stand to see her that upset. If she's not happy, then I'm not happy. First thing I did was tell her that I would take her but she didn't like that idea, saying that kids are automatically labeled Mama's boys or Daddy's Girls if they have their parent escort them to the prom instead of a date. Then I suggested giving out a public speech on air, asking young men across the country if any of them would like to take her to the prom, but she said that would be even worse. I'm running out of ideas on finding her a date and the prom is three days away."

Believing that this was an opportunity to get the President to like team monster more that team alien, Dr. Cockroach immediately responded "I'll take her."

"You will? Excellent!" The President said, what the doctor just said was exactly what he wanted to hear "The prom is at her school, this Saturday at 7 p.m., and you must have her home by 11." The President rushed out, eager to give his daughter the great news he has for her.

"Not to worry Mr. President, I am a prom expert." Dr. Cockroach call to him, but deep down inside, he wasn't sure if he could do this.

**One hour later**

"Wait, the President asked you to take his daughter to the prom?" Susan asked Dr. Cockroach after he told her, B.O.B and Link about his talk with the President.

"Actually I offered to do it." Dr. Cockroach responded "I thought that doing so would get him to like us more than the aliens. And now, I'm in a bit of a jam."

"What makes you say that?" Link asked.

"Well, I told him that I was a prom expert, when in reality I'm a prom failure." Dr. Cockroach said "I couldn't even get a date to my own junior prom."

"What the heck is a plume?" B.O.B asked

"No not plume B.O.B, _Prom._" Susan corrected him, she then began to explain to him what a prom was "A prom is a formal school dance; it's kinda like a ball, like in Cinderella, it's supposed to be the biggest night of the school year. All the girls dress up in fancy dresses and the guys wear tuxedoes. The gym is decorated special for the prom, and there's music, dancing and food. Plus people vote for prom King and prom Queen, whoever wins goes up on stage and receives the crown."

"Sounds fun!" B.O.B replied "Can I go?"

"No silly!" Susan said giggling a bit "It's an event held only for teens, plus you don't even have a date."

"But Doc is going." B.O.B responded which made Dr. Cockroach think for a bit.

"You know, for once B.O.B has a point." He said "It would be very unusual for a teenage girl and a monster to attend prom together.

"Yea." Link agreed "And it's not like you can just whip up a scientific invention that can make you look like a teenager."

At the sound of that, an idea suddenly hatched in Dr. Cockroach's brain.

"Or can I?" Dr. Cockroach said chuckling.

"Uh, Oh, I know that chuckle anywhere." Susan said to Link "He's thought of something mad sciencey."

Before they knew it, Dr. Cockroach entered his lab and got to work.

**Please review what you think of this episode so far. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 to the second episode. The invention that Dr. Cockroach invented to disguise himself as a teenage boy is similar to the holographic disguise gadget that Megamind uses in the movie "Megamind".**

Dr. Cockroach's confidence was soaring as the white limousine made its way over to the White House. He was wearing a tuxedo complete with a white jacket with a black shawl lapel, a white button up dress shirt underneath, a black bow tie, black trousers and black shoes. For the past three days, Susan and Link have been helping Dr. Cockroach not only look his best for the prom, but also act his best. And by acting his best as in acting more like a human teenage boy than a grown man with a cockroach head.

Along with getting ready for the event, Dr. Cockroach had created a device that would holographically make him look like himself when he was a teenager in high school. During his high school years, he had dark hair that was neatly combed and a face that made him look sweet and shy at the same time. His face was completely hairless for signature mustache hadn't grown at that time.

After the limousine pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the south lawn entrance, Dr. Cockroach stepped out and made his way inside after he was cleared by security. Yesterday, he had told the President about his plan to disguise himself as a teenage boy, and the President informed security about it just to make sure they let him in.

Dr. Cockroach stopped midway in the Diplomatic Reception room and pulled out a red rose corsage he got for the President's daughter out of his pocket. He then entered the central hall where the President was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his daughter to finish getting ready.

"Dr. Cockroach is that you?" The President said when he noticed him.

"Yes" the Doctor responded "But please, when your daughter comes down, call me Herbert Cochran."

"Yes of course." The President said, catching on. He then turned to the stairs and called out for his daughter "Maddie! He's here!"

Dr. Cockroach was caught by surprise as the President's daughter, Maddie, appeared at the top of the stairs. Maddie was a beautiful teenage girl with loose wavy waist-length black hair, almond shaped sapphire blue eyes with long fluttering eyelashes, a heart shaped face, a narrow jaw, small chin, full lips and a high forehead. Over her hourglass shaped body, she wore a red sparkly strapless dress with a thigh high slit in the skirt that showed off one of her perfect legs. Not only was Dr. Cockroach surprised by how beautiful she was, but he was also surprised she was the President's daughter.

Maddie made her way downstairs and mad a soft, gentle smile at Dr. Cockroach. "Hi, you must be the boy my Dad set me up on a blind date with. And your name is…."

"Herbert Cochran." Dr. Cockroach answered.

"Yes, Herbert is the son of a distant friend of mine." The President added.

"Oh, here, this is for you." Dr. Cockroach said, handing the rose red corsage to Maddie who eyes widened with happiness.

"Thanks Herbert, it looks perfect with my dress." Maddie told him. She took the corsage and began to put it on her wrist.

"So, how old are you?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Sixteen." Maddie answered after she finished putting on her corsage "How old are you?"

"How old am I?" Dr. Cockroach asked, feeling nervous. He hesitated for a moment before finally answering "I'm uhh…. Seventeen and a half."

"Cool, just a year and six months older than me." Maddie commented "So, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I uhh…. Actually I'm homeschooled." Dr. Cockroach quickly answered.

"So you'd never been to a real school?" Maddie asked.

"Um, no, but I'm looking forward to seeing the inside of a real school once we get to the prom." Dr. Cockroach said, he then offered his arm out to her "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Wait, I want to get a picture." The President suddenly said. He pushed Maddie and Dr. Cockroach towards one another, got out his camera and snapped lots of pictures. He then gave his camera to one of the secret service men who was walking by and told him to take pictures of all three of them. After getting what seemed like 50 photos taken, Maddie was growing real annoyed of her father obsessively taking pictures.

"All right, Dad, all right we don't need like a hundred photos!" Maddie told her father "Herbert and I have to get going, the prom starts in ten minutes!"

"Okay." The President said, disappointed because he wanted to get a picture of them with everyone in the White House. Arm in arm, Maddie and Dr. Cockroach began to walk to the door.

"Remember to have her home by 11!" the President called out to both of them "Have fun Princess!"

"Dad!" Maddie called back; annoyed by what her father had just called her "I told you I don't like being called Princess!"

**Please review. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of Episode 2.**

"So, you're the President's daughter huh?" Dr. Cockroach said to Maddie as they rode in the limousine.

"Yea." Maddie answered with a nervous smile "I love my Dad, but he can be really embarrassing sometimes."

"How so?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Well… I would get really embarrassed whenever he sucks his thumb in public. I tell him not to do that, yet he does it anyway." Maddie responded "Believe me, being the daughter of the President of the United States is not easy when he's a real embarrassment to you. But that doesn't stop me from loving him. What about you? What's your Dad like?"

Dr. Cockroach was struck by that question. He hadn't talked about his father in a long time. He'd never even mentioned him to B.O.B, Link, or Susan. Yet, he reluctantly answered Maddie's question after a long, silent pause. "I never knew my father. He left me and my mother when I was three-years-old. Until I was fifteen, my mother had always told me that he died in a construction accident. I have no idea why she decided to tell me the truth that day, but she told me that he wasn't really dead. He left because of the arguments that he and my mother always had with each other. I was quit small when he left me and my mother; my grief came out as anger, before my mother could stop me, I destroyed every picture that we had of my father."

"Wow." Maddie responded softly "You must have been really close to him."

"I guess I was." Dr. Cockroach agreed "I was quit surprised when my mother told me that I destroyed the pictures. All those years, she told me that _she_ was the one who got rid of them. I wish I could remember what he looked like."

"Maybe you'll see him again someday." Maddie said, giving him a comforting smile.

"I hope so." Dr. Cockroach responded, smiling back at her. He knew deep down however that his father was probably dead now, having it been more than fifty years since he last saw him.

It wasn't too long before the limousine arrived at Georgetown Visitation Preparatory School, the private school that Maddie attends. This year's prom theme was a Hollywood theme prom, title "A Night at the Oscars". A red carpet laid out in front of the school's entry way, lined up with red rope railings. The archway was a Hollywood marquee that that said

**Now showing: **

"_**A Night at the Oscars"**_

**A Georgetown Prep Junior Prom**

Along with a movie poster that had the prom's title and a picture of a man and a woman, dressed with prom attire dancing together. Arm in arm, Maddie and Dr. Cockroach went inside and made their way to the gym.

The gym was decorated special for the prom. Red, black, gold and silver star shaped balloon tied in groups of four stood on tables with red color wrapped weights preventing them from floating up to the ceiling. The tables were covered with red, silk table cloths. Black chair covers covered the seat with golden sashes tied around them. Golden twirly swirlys hung from the ceiling. Cardboard Shadow, Hollywood paparazzi standees hung on the walls. There was also a stage where the prom king and prom queen would get their crown later on, and everybody was dancing while the D.J. played popular music played on the radio today.

"What do you want to do first?" Dr. Cockroach asked Maddie after they found the table they were assigned to.

"How about we get out picture taken." She said pointing at the picture area. The photo area had other prom attendees getting their picture taken as if they were walking the red carpet at a movie premier with its movie premier like background, small red carpet like the one outside and two rope railings. A man stood three feet away from the background, taking pictures of the each prom couple at a time.

"All right." Dr. Cockroach agreed. Both him and Maddie got up from their seats and walked over to the photo area to get their picture taken. However just as it was their turn, Dr. Cockroach didn't pay any mind to his feet and tripped over his own shoes, accidently knocking down the background as he fell. With Dr. Cockroach on the floor wrapped in the paper background and Maddie standing above him startled by his fall, the photographer took the photo and walked away to take his break.

"Are you all right?" Maddie said rushing to his side.

"I'm okay." Dr. Cockroach responded with a nervous smile. He was embarrassed by the fall he had just taken in front of the President's daughter. "How about I get you some fruit punch?"

"Sure, thanks." Maddie responded and went back over to their table. As soon as he began to make his way over to the snack table, Dr. Cockroach released his fake smile and made a face that said "Ok that was a stupid thing to do!".

Over at the table, Maddie waited for Herbert to come back with the punch he said he would get her. She was beginning to like this boy. Not only was he willing to take her to prom, but he was also sweet, kind and funny, unlike her previous boyfriend, Calvin White who was selfish and rude towards others. Her thoughts of Herbert didn't last long when she spotted _"The Blondies"_ coming to her table. The Blondies were a group of mean girls who only accepted people into their group if they're pretty, cool and blond, hence their name. The leader of the group, Stacey Raymond had over the ear short blond hair and wore a short, light pink dress. Cece Lloyd, who was the smallest of the group, had her blond hair chin length. And Camille Shannon, who was the toughest of the group, dealing with anyone who dared to stand up to Stacey, wore her hair in a tight bun. Both Cece and Camille wore the same short dress as Stacey except the ones they wore were a darker shade of pink.

Maddie didn't like the Blondies because they always made fun of her and make her feel like she was a nobody. There was one time where during a test in algebra that Stacey tricked into looking over at her desk and then right at that moment told the teacher that Maddie was copying her test, giving Maddie a detention. Another time in the school courtyard, Camille stuck out her foot in front of Maddie, making her trip into a mud puddle. As she lied in the mud puddle, Stacey decided to make the situation worse for Maddie by shouting "Hey look everybody, Presidential princess is getting her daily mud bath!" making everyone laugh and point at her. Maddie knew it was impossible to stand up to The Blondies because every time she did, Camille, who was really tall would walk up, look down at her and give her a look that said "You better back off, or else!", scaring Maddie enough to back down.

All Maddie could do was hope that The Blondies would walk pass her table, but to her dismay, they stopped at the table.

"So, Miss Presidential Tramp decided to show up for prom after all!" Stacey said with a mean girl type grin, making Cece and Camille laugh "So where's your date Maddie? We're _dying _to meet him!"

"Oh, he's over at the punch bowl getting me some punch." Maddie answered. Stacey and the Blondies looked over at the punch bowl to see which one was Maddie's date.

"Is he the dark haired geek?" Cece asked.

"Yes." Maddie responded "And he's not a geek."

"Well he is to us." Camille said with pride.

As Dr. Cockroach walked back towards the table with two cups of fruit punch in his hands, he had another clumsy moment as people dancing kept bumping into him, making him spill some punch each time. There was barley any punch to cover the bottom of the cup by the time he reached the table.

"Here Maddie." Dr. Cockroach said handing her one cup "I just had a little clumsy moment with spilling the drinks… didn't want you to think I got really thirsty along the way."

"Wow, geeky and clumsy." Stacey said sarcastically "You two make the perfect couple. Beauty and the Geeky clutz!"

With that Stacey, Cece and Camille walked away, laughing. Dr. Cockroach looked at Maddie who had a hurt look on her face. He could tell right away that Maddie somehow had a problem with those girls.

**Please review. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. It took me a long time to make this chapter so, Enjoy.**

For the first part of the night, Maddie and Dr. Cockroach chatted with each other about their lives and interests. During their conversation, Dr. Cockroach had to make up some things about his life in order to make himself sound like a real teenager and to keep Maddie from getting suspicious about him.

"Afterwards, I'm thinking about going to college to get my Ph.D." He said when they got to the topic about going to college.

"You sound like you had your whole life planned since childhood." Maddie said smiling "I like guys who have a plan for his future."

"Really?" Dr. Cockroach said smiling back at her.

"Yes!" Maddie told him "Why can't I be like you Herbert? Have a dream and a plan for myself and not care about people crushing them." Dr. Cockroach could tell why, after seeing those mean girls make fun of Maddie not to long ago.

"It's because of those girls isn't it?" He said "Have they always treated you like that?"

"Yea." Maddie responded looking down "They had been treating me like a loser ever since I moved to this school when my Dad became President. They _do_ make fun of other kids, but they claimed that their favorite person to make fun of is me. I think it's because I don't have any friends."

"Really?" Dr. Cockroach said surprised by what he had just heard her say "But you're the daughter of the President of the United States!"

"Exactly!" Maddie responded "That's the reason I don't have any _real_ friends. Friends who like me for myself and not because I'm related to someone. People only want to be my friend because I'm the President's daughter, and guys only date me so they can get their fifteen minutes of fame and then afterwards, they dump me. The only real friend I have is my dog, Ike."

Hearing how people just want to use Maddie for their own personal needs made Dr. Cockroach feel sorry for the poor girl. Having people only like you because you're the daughter of someone who is important is worse than being ignored. "Well, you have _two _real friends now." He told her.

Maddie looked at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I really mean it." He told her "All I know is that you're the prettiest and kindest girl I ever known. I know someday, people will see you the way I do… as an individual, a one of a kind, a real person."

At the sound of those words, Maddie gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. She reached out across the table and held his hand. "Thanks Herbert. It means so much to me, knowing that somebody likes me for myself."

Both the teenage girl and the bug headed mad scientist looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Their gaze of affection didn't last long when Dr. Cockroach all of a sudden heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my girl?" the voice said. Dr. Cockroach turned around and saw muscular boy with a buzz cut standing behind him with a mean angry look on his face. It was Calvin White, Maddie's ex-boyfriend, the one who dumped her before prom.

"Your girl?" Dr. Cockroach said, not moved or even afraid of the face the boy gave him.

"Was I mumbling? I said that's my girl?" Calvin said, giving the doctor attitude "Come on Maddie! Leave the nerd and come dance with me instead!"

He was just about to walk away when Maddie suddenly shouted "No!"

Calvin turned around and gave her a furious disbelief look "What did you just say?"

"I said no Calvin!" Maddie said, sounding like she was standing up to him for the very first time in her life "_You_ dumped _me, _and during our break up I realized how much of a jerk you are, so I'm refusing to get back together with you! Herbert is my prom date now! You had your chance with me and you blew it! You never cared about me! You only cared about getting your fifteen minutes of fame from me!"

Calvin walked back over to the table and leaned close to Maddie face with a red angry expression "You're refusing to get back together with me just so you can be with this freak?"

Dr. Cockroach was stunned by what he had just heard the hot-headed boy call him. He felt angry as well.

"He's not a freak!" Maddie talked back to Calvin with attitude "He's honest, he's sweet, and unlike you he loves me for myself and not for being the President's daughter! Besides, you shouldn't talk to him the way you had just talked to him a moment ago, he doesn't even go to this school!"

"A stranger huh?" Calvin said. He then backed away from Maddie and this time lean towards Dr. Cockroach's face "Why don't you go back to where you came from loser?"

Maddie stood up, having enough of Calvin acting like a jerk towards her prom date. "Calvin! I told you to not talk to him like that!"

"SHUT UP! And stay out of this!" Calvin screamed at her, loud enough for everyone in the gym to stop what they were doing and watch the quarrel between the trio. Dr. Cockroach didn't like the way this boy was talking to Maddie. The way he had just screamed at her made him furiouse.

"Maybe she doesn't want to stay out of it!" Dr. Cockroach said to the short tempered boy.

Calvin gave him the same disbelief look he gave to Maddie just a few moments ago "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Dr. Cockroach told him

"You looking for a punch to the face? Cause right now I'm gonna give you one!" Calvin said before punching Dr. Cockroach in the face, knocking out of his chair and onto the ground. Dr. Cockroach sat on the ground, covering up the pain with his hands. After sitting silently on the ground shocked, his emotions turned into anger. He got back up on his feet and slammed into Calvin, screaming with fury.

Everyone watched as the two physically fought with each other, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". Maddie was the only one who watched in horror. Dr. Cockroach pushed Calvin back and shouted "Come on! Punch me again! I dare you!"

Calvin was willing to give the Doctor another punch to the face. But just as he threw the fist, Dr. Cockroach quickly leaned his head forward, causing Calvin's knuckle to hit the top of his skull and thereby break his hand. Calvin screamed in pain as he held his broken hand, while Dr. Cockroach put his hands on his head to cover up the throbbing pain he received from the blow. Afterwards the two continued to physically quarrel with each other, throw punches and kicks. It wasn't too long before, Calvin was on top of Dr. Cockroach trying to strangle him while the Doctor tried so hard to get him off him.

"What the heck is going on here?" A voice yelled out. It was Mr. Howard, the school principle, coming to see what all the commotion was about. He was shocked and angry at the same time when he saw the two in a physical fight. He grabbed Calvin and dragged him off of Dr. Cockroach. The principle struggled with the boy who was viciously fighting to get out of his grasp so he can continue to beat up the wimp.

"Knock it off Mr. White!" Mr. Howards commanded him but Calvin still continued to struggle "I said knock it off!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Calvin screamed at the principle.

Mr. Howard gasped in shock before saying "Don't you dare talk to me like that young man!"

"Stuff it sideways old hag." Calvin said rolling his eyes.

The principle was angered by the boy talking like this to him. He grabbed Calvin by the wrist and dragged him out of the gym while saying "That's it Mr. White, you're suspended!"

Everyone watched as Mr. Howards dragged Calvin out of the Gym, who was screaming mean things. As soon as they were gone, everyone continued their prom activities. Maddie walked over to Dr. Cockroach and helped him off the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." Dr. Cockroach said to her while smiling. All of a sudden, the D.J. told everyone that he was about to slow things down a bit for the prom couples, meaning that it was time for the prom couples to slow dance with each other. The song "I Hope you Dance" by Lee Ann Womack began to play.

"I love this song!" Maddie said with delight.

"May I have this dance?" Dr. Cockroach said to her smiling while holding out his hand.

"Why yes you may!" Maddie responded and took his hand. Maddie and Dr. Cockroach walked out to the middle of the dance floor and began to slow dance with each other. At first they held each other only an arm length away, but as the song's first chorus came on, they began to dance closer to each other. Maddie looked into Dr. Cockroaches eyes and began to get a warm fuzzy feeling inside her. As the song began to get deeper, the feeling began to rise and she started to realize that she was starting to develop romantic feeling for the boy who took her to prom. She' d never felt this deeply in love with any other boy she had date. It was probably because she knew this boy liked her as herself.

Maddie placed her head and Dr. Cockroach's shoulders, much to his surprise. He held Maddie closer, pressing his cheek to her head and running his fingers through her soft hair. They continued to slow dance through the song, feeling love for one another.

**Please Review. Chapter 5 coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter to the second episode. This is my favorite chapter because it contains references to one of my favorite movies, Stephen King's "Carrie" so enjoy.**

Throughout the rest of the night, Maddie and Dr. Cockroach danced to every song the D.J. played. To the Doctor's amazement, Maddie danced like a professional, making them look like they should be contestants on "Dancing with the Stars". Their dances were so amazing that everybody in the gym couldn't help but wathc and cheer. Their second favorite dance throughout the night behind the slow dance they had in the beginning was dancing the tango to "New Classic" by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez.

Dr. Cockroach was having such a wonderful time with this beautiful young girl that he began to develop romantic feelings for her. He knew however that a romantic relationship with her was considered forbidden, especially if the romantic relationship is between a teenage human girl who was the President's daughter and an adult man who a mad scientist with the head of a cockroach. Besides, Maddie would probably be disgusted by his true appearance if she ever found out that he was really a mad scientist with the head of a cockroach. She would probably even refuse to see him again. He decided to fantasize the relationship instead of acting it out in order to avoid trouble and rejection.

Just then, Mary Evers, the school's student council president came up to the microphone onstage, ready to announce the winners of this year's king and queen of junior prom.

"All right everybody! It's time to announce this year's king and queen of junior prom!" she said with glee "You voted online and now the results are in!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage, eager to hear who is this year's prom king and prom queen. Mary first opened the envelope that contained the prom king winner, while everyone waited to excitement.

"And your prom king is….. Troy Walters!" Mary announced, everyone cheered as a boy with brown hair walked up onstage to receive the golden crown and the school royal spear. After the cheering died down, Mary began to open the envelope that contained the prom queen's name.

"And this year's prom queen is….. Madison Hathaway!"

Maddie was shocked when she heard her name. She had no idea that she was nominated for prom queen. Not only was she surprised but she was also happy at the same time. Chances of being crowned prom queen are one in a million and Maddie never thought that she would be one of those girls. A surprise happy smile developed on her face as she made her way onstage. She felt really special as the silver tiara was placed on her head and she was given a large bouquet of red roses as everyone cheered and clapped for her. Her spirit soared when she spotted Herbert in the audience, cheering and clapping for her like everyone else.

Little did everyone know that the Blondies were backstage, getting ready to humiliate Maddie.

"Get ready girls!" Stacey said with a mischievous smile "It's gonna be just like in "Carrie"!"

"Red is so her color!" Cece agreed. The blondies were planning on humiliating Maddie by reenacting the pig's blood scene from Stephen King's "Carrie". During the week, they had rigged the votes so that Maddie would be crowned prom queen and fill a metal bucket up with fake blood -being too disgusted to use real blood- and placed it on the rafters above the stage. Each girl held the cord tied to the bucket, eager to pull it when the right moment comes.

In the audience, Dr. Cockroach was cheering for Maddie when he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the right side of the stage and hidden behind the curtains, he saw three sets of hands holding onto a cord. Getting the feeling that something isn't right, he traced the other end of the string upwards and saw a bucket up on the rafters. As soon as he saw the bucket, he started to remember a book that he read, Stephen King's "Carrie". It was the story about a teenage girl named Carrie who is bullied at school by her classmates, and at home she is abused by her crazy religious mother who thinks everything is a sin. One day, Carrie discovers that she has telekinesis and uses them to get revenge on everyone who has abused her when she is humiliated at prom by having pig's blood dumped on her when she is crowned prom queen.

To his horror, Dr. Cockroach realized that the same thing is about to happen to Maddie. He quickly made his way through the crowd and ran up on stage towards her. The Blondies pulled the cord and gallons of fake blood came pouring down. Dr. Cockroach pushed Maddie out of the way just in time, knocking her to the ground and causing the fake blood to fall on him instead. He stood there frozen as the crimson liquid was dumped all over him and his tuxedo. Afterwards, he faced the audience covered in the fake blood feeling sopping wet as the audience watched in shock.

Suddenly, some of the fake blood slide onto his holographic disguise watch, causing it to short out and reveal his true monstrous physical appearance. As soon as his holographic disguise disappeared, everyone in the audience gasped in horror. Dr. Cockroach thought that everyone was gasping because of the fake blood being dumped on him, but his eyes widened as soon as he felt his antennaes on top of his head, making him realize that his liquid has caused his device to short out.

Dr. Cockroach laughed nervously a bit causing everyone to scream in fear run out of the gym, looking like a stampede. The whole gym was cleared out in less than a minute, making it seem like a ghost town.

Dr. Cockroach looked at Maddie who was the only person who didn't run away like everyone else. She slowly got up, never taking her shocked eyes off the bug man. A look of shame developed on Dr. Cockroach's face as the young girl slowly walked towards him.

"You're one of the members of team monster aren't you?" Maddie said with a twinkle in her eyes that almost made her look like she was about to cry.

"Yes." Dr. Cockroach responded with guilt, he hung his head and stared at the ground "And now you think I'm a lier and you never want to see me again. I'm sorry-"

All of a sudden, Maddie wrapped her arms around Dr. Cockroach and hugged him. Dr. Cockroach was caught quit off guard as she held him affectionately. He defiantly wasn't expecting this from her when she finally saw his true identity.

"I don't care about if you're a monster or not!" Maddie said, still hugging him "I still think you're a great guy to be around Herbert!"

Dr. Cockroach felt happy, knowing that she wasn't disgusted by his appearance. The fact that she still likes him made him love her even more. Maddie is the only girl in his life as a monster who was never disgusted by him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"Call me Dr. Cockroach." He said with a smile.

**Please review. Last chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of episode 2. I will be uploading the 3****rd**** episode soon, so enjoy the ending of this episode.**

Maddie and Dr. Cockroach decided to walk back to the White House so they could have more time to get to know each other and for Maddie to get to know the real Dr. Cockroach. Both the beautiful teenage girl and the bug headed mad scientist were deeply in love with each other but were both too shy to admit it to each other. For Maddie, she was too afraid to admit her feelings to Dr. Cockroach because she was afraid of him rejecting her because she was younger than him and because she knew that her father wouldn't approve of their romantic relationship if there ever was one. She appreciated this bug man who gave her such a great and always made her smile.

"Sorry, tonight didn't go so well." Dr. Cockroach said to Maddie as they walked into the south lawn of the White House.

"Actually, it was better than I had expected it be." Maddie told him sweetly "Because I got to spend it with you."

"You're not disgusted by me?" Dr. Cockroach said looking at her with a smile.

"No." Maddie responded with giggle "And to tell you the truth, I like the real you better than that holographic disguise you were wearing."

Dr. Cockroach was elated by her words of kindness. No other girl in his life as a monster had ever told him that before. Before they knew it, they were half-way to the door of the south lawn entrance, ready to say goodnight and good-bye.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." He said, feeling disappointment because their night together was coming to an end.

"Good night." Maddie said to him. She began to continue towards the entrance as Dr. Cockroach looked on. She suddenly stopped, and walked back to him. Maddie gave the bug man a small kiss on the cheek and once again walked to the entrance where she went inside, ready to go upstairs to bed.

Dr. Cockroach was caught off guard what had just happened. He touched the cheek where Maddie kissed him and began to feel like he was on cloud nine. His heart fluttered and he blushed with a smile. He had never been kissed by a girl before.

He was still feeling blissed from the kiss when he returned to the base. B.O.B, Link and Susan were in the recreation room watching TV. They were shocked to see their friend covered in fake blood yet was acting happy. They watched as he entered his lab, with a day dreaming look on his face.

"I guess this version of the story has a happy ending." Susan said, referring to the book "Carrie".

"Me to." Link agreed.

**Please review what you think.**


End file.
